


Captain Lucy Lane

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Captain Lucy Lane, Coming Out, F/F, Multiple chapter fic, for now, more characters will be involved, puppy danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy sees potential in Kara and Cat getting together. Both are oblivious, so Lucy takes things into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attention, Admittance and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first multiple chapter fic. Its going to be three chapters long, so bear with me. Everything that is different is explained in the story. Enjoy!

Lucy had seen the way her best friend (and housemate), Kara looked at Cat. Fleeting glances. Shy smiles. Lingering touches, even. She was also aware of the fact that Cat did the same thing. So, logically the best thing a friend could do is nudge her own friends together.

 _What could go wrong?_ she thought to herself before falling asleep that night.

\--------

The next morning, Lucy walked to Kara's desk with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey Kara!" she greeted happily.

"Hey Luce! You look well-rested," the blonde looked up from her desktop screen, eyes twinkling.

"Last night was very relaxing. Those lavender candles work amazingly. Thank you for letting me light them last night," Lucy said sincerely.

"No problem! Have anything in those files for me?" Kara asked, her smile grew impossibly bigger.

"No, just some copyright forms Cat wanted. Nothing special."

"Well, I guess I'll let you go then, Lucy! I'll see you tonight. Winn, Alex and Astra are coming over also."

"I don't know if I'll be able to make in time to see them, babe," she threw out the pet name casually and out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw a certain CEO's head pop up, glaring at the Major, "I have a lot of work to do here at the office."

"Well, let me know if you are going to be home late, so I can save some food for you."

"Will do!" the Major winked at Kara over her shoulder as she sauntered over to her bosses' desk, knowing that there was a storm brewing behind it.

Lucy smirked knowingly as her plan slowly went into action.

\----

It turned out that Miss Grant had piled on even more work, making it impossible for Lucy to make it in time to see Astra and Alex that night. Ever so carefully, Lucy tiptoed into the apartment she shared with Kara, hoping that she wouldn't wake the Kryptonion superhero.

After James and herself had broken up, Kara had suggested that she move in since she decided not to go back to Metropolis. At first Lucy had worried that it would be awkward living together after the break-up due to Kara's crush on him, but when she voiced her concern, Kara had quickly shot it down.

_"Lucy, maybe at one time I was interested in him, but he kind of pushed me away after I came in contact with the Red-K. He couldn't handle the fact that I am not always an angel, and if he can't handle all aspects of me, he doesn't deserve me," Kara quickly had said in attempt to soothe Lucy's fears._

The Major smiled and took off her heels, setting them on the floor next to the door as she walked towards the young heroine, who was sleeping on the couch haphazardly. Her glasses were in her hand which was hanging off the couch, her blouse was partially untucked and rumpled, and she was in an awkward position that Lucy was mildly impressed that the blonde could sleep in.

Suddenly a light bulb went off.

Lucy took a picture of the blonde and sent it in the group chat, knowing fully well that Kara herself was in it.

She smirked and went back into her own room after putting Kara's weighted blanket over her and setting her glasses on the coffee table.

\----

"Lucy Lane, how dare you send that picture through the group chat!" Kara said with a mock fury when she walked by the assistant's desk.

"You just looked so adorable, babe! I had to take a picture," she said teasingly, being loud enough that Cat would again hear the conversation.

"How am I supposed to scare any of you now?" Kara complained.

"Hun, you could never scare us even if I didn't send out those photos," Lucy smirked as she felt the glare from Cat in her office.

"LANE, IF YOU ARE QUITE DONE BOTHERING MY ASSISTANT, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO YOUR ACTUAL JOB AND COME IN HERE!" the CEO yelled out.

"Well, that's my queue. See you tonight?"

"You better be at dinner tonight, Lane. I'm counting on Taco Tuesday," Kara glared teasingly.

"Oh no do we need to-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Taco 'bout something," Lucy continued with no trouble.

"Oh Rao, Luce! That was terrible!" Kara giggled and facepalmed.

"Just for you, babe," Lucy winked.

"LANE!" Cat roared from her fishbowl.

"Go do your job, you big dork!" Kara pushed her shoulder gently, smiling.

Lucy smirked. _The story writes itself._

Cat looked quite unhappy when she walked into the office, of course not at all related to her housemate, as she spouted out a list of legal documents the CEO needed in order to prepare for the upcoming meeting.

\----

"So, Kara," Lucy started as she fixed her taco.

"So Lucy," Kara said in response.

"What were you wanting to talk about, babes?"

"Well first of all, I by no means want to make you feel uncomfortable," Kara fidgeted with the end of her oversized T-shirt.

"Okay. I highly doubt you could make me feel uncomfortable," Lucy smiled kindly at her housemate.

"Um," Kara laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck, "Well, I'm not straight. I don't know exactly how to define it because we never did on Krypton, but the closest I could find was pansexual or demisexual. And I don't want you to think that I'm into you or anything because I'm not. It's not that you aren't beautiful, -you're gorgeous!- but I really have my eye on someone else an-" she sped on.

"Kara, calm down," Lucy cut her off giggling, "it's totally fine. I kind of guessed a while ago."

"Really? How???" Kara exclaimed.

"No straight girl ever has more girl crushes than man crushes, Hun. And you use the term "coming out" when revealing yourself as Supergirl. When you told me about being Supergirl, I half expected you were actually coming out then," she laughed at the memory.

"Oh this is such a relief!" Kara slumped down in her seat, "So you don't care about sharing the apartment still."

"Nope. Not at all."

Kara smiled her trademark Sunny D smile and Lucy smiled back.

_This is going to be epic._


	2. Planning, Pushing, and Paying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Please enjoy!

"I don't know what you are talking about, Luce," Kara said, blushing fiercely as she scooped another bite of ice cream out of the pint sized container.

"Aw come on babe just admit it. You are secretly in love with your boss, the one and only Queen of Social Media, Cat Grant," Lucy smirked and exchanged a sly glance over at Alex, who was looking back at her with a faint trace of amusement written all over her face.

"Alexxxxx! Back me up here," Kara whined.

"Switch," was all her older sister said. The three passed the ice cream to the person on their left with no complaint.

"See! Even she agrees with me!" Lucy smirked, "Besides, it's not like it's unrequited."

"Wait what?" Kara's eyes shot up to Lucy's.

"Ha! Caught you!"

Kara rolled her eyes, "There's no way she's interested in me."

"That sounds like a challenge to me, Luce," Alex chimed in.

"I can prove it, Kara," the Major said in a singsong voice.

"How?" the Kryptonian scoffed.

"Trust me," her roommate replied with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Switch," Kara said as she rolled her eyes.

_So the curiosity shall also kill the puppy._

\----

That night, after Alex left, the major got a text from the older Danvers.

**_'What are you planning, Major?'_ **

**_'It's confidential, Agent.'_** Lucy quickly replied, **_'Unless you want in?'_**

_**'Smh..... Fine..... What's going to go down?'** _

The brunette quickly typed out the scheme Kara and herself had come up with just a few minutes ago while getting ready for bed.

**_'How can I help?'_ **

**_'You can make sure Supergirl duties are at a minimum?'_ **

**_'Done. You do realize this is not gonna work, right Luce?'_** Alex replied after a while.

**_'Wanna bet?'_ **

**_'I'll chip in a twenty if you do.'_** Lucy could practically see the eye roll Alex gave her through the screen of the phone.

_**'Deal. Tell Astra goodnight for me.'** _

_**'You're such a child. Astra says goodnight also.'** _

_**'You know you love me.'** _

_**'Whatever, loser.'** _

Lucy smiled and shut down her phone, pulling the covers over herself and getting to sleep.

_Tomorrow's a big day._

\----

"Are you sure we should do this, Lucy?" Kara figured with the sleeves of her cardigan.

"Trust me, babe. Everything is going to be fine," the brunette replied as they walked out of the elevator hand in hand.

They walked in with an appearance of ease to anyone that happened to spot them. Cat wasn't visible yet, but Lucy knew she was in hearing distance.

"Hey Kara, is lasagna for dinner?" Lucy leaned up to whisper in Kara's ear as they continued to walk.

"I wasn't really planning on it. Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Cat is going to want to-"

"Oh Rao Lucy don't do it please!" Kara realized to late, eyes open wide in horror.

"-lez on ya tonight!" she continued, causing Kara to bust up laughing as they approached the assistant's desk.

"Thanks for coming to lunch with me," Kara said and leaned against the edge of her desk, bringing Lucy closer just as they had planned. Everyone else was still out on their lunch break or in a meeting, save a small handful. They had about five minutes to do this without breaking CatCo regulation. Everything was going smoothly.

Lucy put her arms around Kara's neck and pulled their faces closer together.

"Of course babe," Lucy smirked at her, mischief in her eyes.

They had not planned would happen next, not to Kara's knowledge at least.

The Major leaned forward and kissed the alien soundly on the mouth. The Kryptonian's eyes widened in surprise before relaxing and kissing back, realizing that she needed to keep their cover.

It wasn't as if she had never stage kissed anyone before, Lucy knew because Kara had told her about her highschool adventures, so the brunette took the liberty of making their "relationship" look more realistic.

After a few seconds, both pulled apart and Lucy winked at her housemate discretely before sighing a bit dramatically.

"It's about time for us to go to work, hmm?"

"Yeah I guess so," the Kryptonian pouted and pecked Lucy's lips once more.

"I'll see you at home," the brunette took a step back and wiggled her fingers in a farewell.

"Mkay," Kara replied as she went around her desk and sat down, going back to work.

Lucy glanced over at Cat's office and saw a vein bulging in her forehead from rage. Other then that though, there was no indication that she was upset- to the human eye at least. She was going to have to get a second opinion from Kara.

_Time to push her over the edge._

\----

"Miss Grant," Lucy said walking in smiling as if nothing was wrong, "I need to check out early tonight. No overtime for me."

"And why would that be, Lane?" Cat looked irritated as she looked up from her paperwork, "you know I need those copyrights filed by tomorrow morning."

"I'm meeting with some of Kara's family tonight," The brunette noticed how Cat looked less than happy with the half-truth.

She was going to have dinner and see a few movies with Alex, Astra and Kara, quite the opposite of the seriousness implied in "meeting the family".

"And I've already taken care of the copyrights. Here they are," the Major placed the file on the CEO's desk.

"Well, I guess if everything is in order, you can go," the blonde said and waved her hand in dismissal, "Hurry up, before I change my mind."

"Thank you," Lucy said and walked out of the office.

_Time to tell the troops._

\----

"I swear, Luce her heart rate skyrocketed when you kissed me! She was so angry I'm surprised she didn't have a heart attack at that moment!" Kara giggled.

"Well, I guess I owe you a twenty then, Lane," Alex grumbled and took her wallet out.

"Wait you bet on this???" Kara exclaimed.

"Brave One, what have I said about betting against Major Lane?" Astra growled teasingly.

"Not to because I'm terrible at reading people when it comes to not yet established relationships. But babe-"

"No, Alex you were wrong with Agent Vasquez, Hank and now your own sister. That's three instances."

"Fine," Alex grumbled softly and passed Lucy a twenty, "here you go loser."

Lucy winked at Alex and took it from her.

_I'm putting this in the win column._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments, kudos and prompt suggestions down below!


	3. Dresses, Delivery and Death Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Enjoy!

Lucy was having a good day. An excellent day, even. So of course the universe decided that she needed just a little more trauma and drama to add to her already chaotic life.

She stared at the magazine across from the checkout in the grocery line. In big, bold letters was written the worst thing she could have ever imagined happening to her efforts in Operation: Ship.

On the front was a low-quality picture of the Queen of all Media holding the hand of a redhead woman. The CEO was smirking at the camera as if she could sense the fury the would cause in the future.

**"Cat Grant's New Mystery Maiden: Fling or Forever?"**

_Oh this means war._

\----

"Lucy are you sure this is necessary?" Kara squeaked nervously.

"Extremely, my dear roommate," the Major replied looking over Kara's appearance approvingly, "Miss Grant's extremely sharp jaw is not going to be able to close when she sees you in this."

The heroine laughed uncomfortably.

She was wearing a navy blue dress that ended right above the knee. A light grey belt went around her waist that matched her impressive four inch stilettos. Her arms and shoulders were left uncovered, the muscle of them rippling with power.

"Are you sure this is in dress code?" the Kryptonian shifted her weight.

"Trust me, Kara. This is well within the bounds," Lucy smiled at her friend, "Although, she might have to change it after seeing those weapons of mass destruction," she pointed at Kara's well-defined calves.

The blonde laughed and glanced down at her watch.

"We'd better get going, Luce. Being fashionably late is definitely outside my comfort zone."

The girls said their goodbyes and Kara took off through the window, presumably to Noonan's in order to pick up Queen Bee's caffeine fix. After about five minutes, Lucy drove to CatCo herself. She would be earlier than usual, but she didn't want to miss out on Cat's reaction.

_Your move now, Grant._

\----

About thirty minutes later, Lucy was at Winn's desk talking about Supergirl's latest adventure when Kara walked in confidently from the public elevator.

"Morning, babe," Kara said to Lucy and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," Lucy beamed, easily slipping into the act, "Cat is already in her office, apparently she's been here since about five. Everyone's waiting for her to blow up," she gave her fauxe girlfriend a quick update as the blonde set her things on her desk.

"Well, I should probably get this to her, then," she said gesturing to the extremely hot latte and walked into the glass-walled office.

The Major couldn't hear the conversation that ensued in the office from where she was, but from the looks of it, Cat's eloquence was failing ever so slightly.

Lucy smirked at the way the CEO's eyes wandered to the girls backside as Kara confidently walked back to her desk, swaying ever hips a little more than necessary.

"LANE GET BACK TO WORK!"

_Check and mate._

\----

The week went on, and as each day went by, Kara became more confident in the dresses Lucy provided. She had even picked a few out herself.

The Major's plan was going perfectly. Until Astra decided she wanted to help, that is.

"Kara is my niece! I must set up the courtship rituals for the two!"

"No, General," Lucy said firmly.

"Let me at least talk to this woman."

"After they're actually dating, courting, whatever you want to call it. But right now it isn't anything," the brunette reasoned with the woman.

"Fine. However if you withhold information from me about their relational status, I swear to Rao-"

"Calm down, babe," Alex stepped in, "I want to give the overprotective talk as much as you do, but give them space."

_Let's hope the cat has an extra litter box when these two come to meet her._

\----

Weeks turned into months, and somewhere in those months, Lucy an Kara had stopped acting like a couple. Currently, they were preparing to host the whole gang for dinner tonight. She glanced at the stacked plates and counted them off with names: Kara, Astra, Alex, herself and -wait a second.

"Hey, Kara?"

"Yes?" Kara called from somewhere in the back of the apartment.

"Why is there an extra plate on the counter?"

"Well," the Kryptonian was suddenly next to her, "I decided I had to count-her."

Lucy gaped.

"What?"

"Did you just tell me a pun to tell me that Cat is coming over to eat dinner?"

"Yes?" Kara fidgeted with her glasses.

"How long has this been happening!?!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"About a month," the blonde beamed.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME???"

The Kryptonian laughed and the doorbell rang.

"Oh, there she is!" the taller girl sped off to open the door, "Hey there stranger."

"Hey yourself," Cat grinned and Kara leant down to kiss her cheek.

Lucy almost fainted in happiness. Instead, she decided to yell.

"You extraterrestrial idiot!"

"Hello, Baby Lane," Cat smirked as she looked past Kara's shoulder. The blonde giggled and let her apparent girlfriend into the apartment.

"Listen, it's not that I'm not happy for you both, but Kara your aunt and sister are going to kill me!" Lucy paced.

"Why are Brave One and I killing you, Major?" Astra flew into the room through the window while holding Alex, suspiciously looking at Cat and Kara's intertwined hands.

"She's overreacting, Aunt Astra. She thinks that because I didn't tell you all that Cat and I are seeing each other, you'd be angry."

"Ha! I knew it! Pay up, loser!" Alex pointed at Lucy triumphantly.

"Why do you all keep staking money on my love life?" the young heroine groaned as Lucy handed a fifty dollar bill over to the Agent, grumbling.

Cat had an amused smirk on her face until Astra walked up to her.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman who announced me to the world," she said.

"It's my pleasure, I'm sure, General," Cat said politely, putting her hand out to shake. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. The CEO was a major germaphobe and absolutely hated shaking people's hands.

"Please, just call me Astra."

"Of course," The woman complied.

_That's one down._

\----

Lucy felt someone brush past her and turned. It was Alex, approaching the Queen.

"Come to the kitchen. Now," she murmured to the older blonde.

She nodded and scurried to the kitchen, leaving the two Kryptonians who were practically glued to the television.

Lucy decided she wouldn't be missed if she followed them.

She crept towards the kitchen, carefully so that she didn't give away her position.

"Okay, listen up Grant, because I'm only going to say this once. If you hurt my sister in any way, I will make your life hell. My partner may be okay with you, but I know how you've treated her in the past and am not so easily swayed. Got it?" Alex growled in a low voice.

"I would expect nothing less, Agent Danvers," the CEO said steadily staring the older Danvers sister in the eyes. Quite an impressive feat, if Lucy did say so herself.

"Good. I'm glad we've come to an agreement," Alex said in a harsh tone. She decided to intervene.

"Hey guys, do we by chance have any more ice cream stored in the freezer?" Lucy asked as she walked into the kitchen, "Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?"

"No, Luce you're fine," Alex grinned -surprisingly easily for someone who was issuing threats just a moment ago- and pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "there should be another gallon of cookie dough in the freezer there."

"Okay thanks!" Lucy said, grabbing the ice cream and getting out, The two others closely behind.

As she saw the older blonde sit back into her best friend's lap, she couldn't help but smile proudly.

_Objective reached. Mission: Ship was a success._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, please leave your comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, leave comments, kudos, and prompt suggestions down below.


End file.
